EXTRAÑÁNDOTE
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: Te das cuenta que amas a alguien cuando está ausente y algo te falta, cuando necesitas un gesto, una palabra, una sonrisa de esa persona para tener al menos un poco de paz. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando esa persona y tú son los mejores amigos?


**EXTRAÑÁNDOTE****  
**

**Capítulo único.**

**=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=**

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._

_La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento.  
La letra del a canción extrañándote es propiedad de la autora de este fic._

**=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=**

**_Hola, vengo a hacer entrega de éste OS dedicado a Amy Mizuno por su cumpleaños, deseo que sea de su agrado._**

Éste es mi primer proyecto como POV y la primera vez que he sometido mi trabajo a la revisión y apoyo de un beta reader. Gracias Usagi Brouillard por tu apoyo, tu paciencia y lo que me has enseñado, gracias por tu amistad entrañable y todas tus muestras de cariño.

¡Feliz lectura!

**=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=**

Las seis de la mañana… y estoy despierto hace una hora… El espejo me reclama el tiempo de mal sueño, bajo mis ojos hay unas líneas que hacen saber a todo el mundo que no he dormido nada bien. ¿Cuándo comenzó el insomnio? No lo sé…

¡Claro que lo sé! Cuando me enamoré sin remedio de mi mejor amiga… Amy Mizuno

Éste enamoramiento me hace sentir tan… ¿tonto? A decir verdad, no es que tenga problemas de autoestima, me considero un tipo con personalidad, me gusta vestir bien y las chicas me han dejado saber que soy apuesto y varonil. Ok, ok eso sonó arrogante; mi problema quizás, es que soy algo tímido y bastante reservado con mis asuntos, me molesta la gente artificial que no aporta nada positivo o de beneficio a una conversación, por lo que soy muy selectivo a la hora de elegir a mis amigos.

A Amy la conocí en la universidad, recuerdo que su personalidad autosuficiente y segura me impactó de inicio, me pareció una chica linda, pero demasiado inteligente como para intentar algo con ella, por lo mismo en un principio no hablamos mucho -por no decir "nada"-, pero tuvimos que presentar varios proyectos en el mismo equipo de trabajo, como si el destino se hubiera empeñado en ponernos juntos en cada asignatura, cada prueba y así, tuvimos que aprender a convivir; ella aceptó que a veces soy de mente dispersa y que estoy en muchas cosas a la vez, mientras que ella es organizada, temperamental y ordenada en todo, pero aún en esas diferencias, pudimos finalizar bien nuestros deberes… probablemente el mérito le corresponde a ella al tener la paciencia necesaria para aceptar mi forma de trabajar en ese entonces.

Debido a que compartíamos tantas horas al día, la amistad se fue dando poco a poco hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy. Estuve en el momento más difícil de su vida cuando murieron sus padres y quedó sola, bueno no sola. Luna, su nana desde que Amy era una niña, se quedó con ella a pesar de que ya es una mujer ¡y qué mujer! Ella estuvo a mi lado cuando mis hermanos se fueron a Europa en busca de oportunidades. Hemos compartido tanto… somos hasta hoy, compañeros de viaje, de sueños, de negocios, porque actualmente tenemos una pequeña agencia de publicidad que comienza a rendir sus frutos.

¿Cuándo supe que amaba a esa mujer? Hace dos años más o menos. Un tipo que trabajaba con nosotros en la agencia, enamoró a Amy y cuando supe de su relación, me puse todo menos feliz. Tras un año de noviazgo, anunciaron su compromiso, creo que ahí sufrí algo parecido a un infarto, porque sabía que la iba a perder para siempre, sin embargo, el matrimonio nunca se llevó a cabo ya que el muy infeliz sostenía un romance clandestino con una modelo y fueron descubiertos por Amy en pleno acto pocas semanas antes de la boda. Nunca la vi tan enojada, tan dolida, nunca la vi llorar así. Tuve que ser su paño de lágrimas, aun lo recuerdo y me da rabia, aunque haciendo un ejercicio de honestidad, me alegré de que no se casara y me propuse conquistar su corazón a toda costa, pero dicen que del dicho al hecho… Ni siquiera me atrevo a confesarlo, ¿por qué? Porque temo que si ella lo sabe, nuestra amistad se vaya por el drenaje.

Buena situación la mía… estoy dejando el prestigio de los Kou en el piso, ya lo veo: Taiki, el mayor de los Kou se convirtió en un gatito asustadizo por culpa del amor. Creo que no le daré más vueltas al asunto, mejor me voy antes de enloquecer.

Afuera hace frío, cubro bien mi cuello y mi boca con mi bufanda, es mi favorita, me la regaló ella… meto mis manos dentro de mi abrigo y camino con lentitud hasta el Crown.

Toda la gente camina ensimismada, pensando en sus afanes al igual que yo, en realidad, lo único que hago es pensar en ella.

Llegando al Crown, Andrew me saluda con cordialidad.

—Buenos días, Taiki, bienvenido. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Buen día, Andrew, sí por favor lo de siempre. No, espera… mejor un capuccino. —Mi interlocutor me miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Amy no viene contigo? —Y puso el dedo en la llaga…

—No, está en Nagoya por un viaje de negocios, me tocó quedarme acá. —Hubiera querido ir con ella, aprovechar el viaje y quizás reunir un poco de valor…

—Oh sí, recuerdo que me comentaron algo de ese viaje. Pero ven, pasa, no sigas ahí congelándote, en seguida te llevo tu café.

—Gracias. —Me sentía en verdad desanimado, aletargado, no sé creo que sólo estaba de pie porque tenía que.

Tomé asiento en el lugar de siempre, quería que éstos días pasaran volando, si fuera posible dormiría hasta pasado mañana para no sentir éste vacío.

—Aquí tienes tu pedido —Andrew puso frente a mí un capuccino, sustituto de azúcar, azúcar normal y canela.

—Disculpa, no te pregunté si deseabas azúcar o algo así, normalmente la que pide esto es Amy, con una cucharada de azúcar y canela extra.

—Gracias, no te preocupes —Andrew se marchó rápidamente para atender a sus demás clientes.

Tomé una cucharada de azúcar y canela extra, justo como debía ser. Ojalá este café pudiera amainar mi espíritu desolado. El café ésta mañana sabe diferente, no sé si es demasiado dulce o demasiado amargo, quizá debería estar más caliente, no, no es culpa del café… es la ausencia de Amy lo que me tiene tan perturbado. Mi intento por estar tranquilo resultó en un rotundo fracaso, tal y como imaginé que sería desde que me levanté esta mañana.

Mientras que ella está en Nagoya yo me quedé atendiendo a las clientas italianas, Sabrina Angellini y Pía Carpani, jóvenes empresarias que nos prometen firmar una cuenta millonaria… qué fastidio… y tener que aguantar también a Paolo Angellini, hermano de Sabrina y prometido de Pía, tipo más pesado, se cree hecho a mano el muy…

—¡Hola, Taiki! —Onasuki me saluda con su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

—Hola, buen día, veo que llegas tarde hoy —respondo tratando de no actuar grosero.

—Sí, se me pegaron las sábanas—contestó algo avergonzada—, pero no me regañes porque mi hermano Andrew lo ha hecho ya. Me mandó a atenderte, ¿deseas algo más?

—No, nada, gracias.

Aunque la chica es amable, quisiera que se alejara, no estoy de humor. No siempre soy tan amargado, pero hoy no soy precisamente el más feliz.

—Me doy cuenta de que la ausencia de Amy te tiene un poco gruñón —Su afirmación me cayó en la punta del hígado, tan dolorosa como cierta.

—Tú que sabes — le dije para después tomar un poco de café.

—Por favor, Taiki, tendría que ser muy tonta para no darme cuenta de que te mueres por ella, han sido al menos dos años que los atiendo cada tarde, un café americano para ti, un capuccino de moka para ella y una rebanada de pastel de coco con dos cucharas. Y para mí, una colección de miraditas dignas de una película hollywoodense.

—¿Soy tan obvio? —hasta yo sabía que era obvio, que cada vez me costaba más trabajo disimular.

—Lo que pasa, Taiki, es que hay cosas que son difíciles de ocultar, si fueras más observador…

—Dime.

—Te diría más, pero tengo que atender a los demás clientes antes de que mi hermano venga y me regañe, disculpa, tal vez otro día podamos hablar sobre eso ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

Me dio la impresión de que Onasuki sabía más de lo que me dijo, pero esa niña no me iba a decir nada más, sabía que disfrutaba atormentándome y entre más le insistiera, más se empeñaría en callar. Supongo que no soy tan mal observador a como ella dijo, ya que me di cuenta de su clara omisión de información sobre Amy… ¿Apoyo femenino tal vez? Mejor no pienso más sobre eso… creo que con suerte puedo entender a una e intentar comprender a más chicas sí me llevaría a la confusión del siglo.

En fin, no tiene caso que le de más vueltas a todo esto, en verdad necesito poner la mente en otra cosa y qué mejor que el trabajo para distraerme. Al llegar a la oficina me recibió Karmesite amable y eficiente, con todos los pendientes. ¡Cuánto agradezco tantos pendientes! Manteniendo la mente ocupada, me dolía menos la ausencia de ella.

El día en la oficina pasó sin pena ni gloria. Esa engreída modelito de quinta se atrevió a gritarme, quería matarla, pero no podía, Amy ha luchado tanto por obtener la cuenta para la campaña de los zapatos. Matar a Mina Aino no era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero me prometí buscar venganza.

—Hasta mañana, señor Kou —Karmesite se despidió cordial y animada—. ¡Casi lo olvido! Llamó la señorita Mizuno, como estaba usted en conferencia, dijo que no lo molestara y que le dijera que le llamaría a su casa más tarde.

—Gracias, esperaré la llamada entonces, que descanses.

Como me hubiera gustado contestar esa llamada, extraño su voz, aunque fuera para regañarme. Lo sé, soy un completo zombi por ella. Esos ojos azules me tienen hechizado, quien lo hubiera pensado…

Llegué a casa sin muchos ánimos, caminando a paso de tortuga, hasta una viejita que andaba con ayuda de un bastón me rebasó y todavía se dio el lujo de burlarse de mí.

—¡Qué día! —Me dejo caer en el sofá frente al televisor tomo el control remoto y tras encender la pantalla, comienzo a "surfear" los canales, pero no hay nada interesante, la programación cada día es más decadente.

—¡Oh, un concierto de André Rieu! —Si Amy estuviera aquí me pediría que le dejara ahí, yo sinceramente prefiero el rock pero mi chica tiene esa capacidad para convencerme de lo que sea.

Vaya, sí que es un buen concierto… ¿pensamiento propio o doctrinado por las enseñanzas de la amiga que no quiero que sea mi amiga? Probablemente la segunda opción es la correcta, porque independiente de que André Rieu sea un gran, no sé ¿violinista?, debo reconocer que aun así me siento muy cansado, pero debo permanecer despierto, debo esperar la llamada…

El sonar de aplausos y platillos que indican el final de ¡Oh fortuna! De Carmina Burana, me hacen salir de mi letargo, no me di cuenta cuando fue que me quedé dormido. Tras unos segundos, advierto que hay unos aplausos que parecen haber salido de la televisión porque están demasiado cerca de mí. Apenas abro los ojos y veo una silueta parada junto al sillón, seguro estoy soñando, es…

—¡¿Amy?!

—¡Vaya, despertaste!— Me sonrió cálidamente, como nadie más podría hacerlo…

—¿Cómo, qué haces aquí? Llegabas hasta pasado mañana ¿no?

—Sí, pero cerramos el trato y no quise quedarme allá sola aburriéndome como ostra, vine directo del aeropuerto para darte la noticia —Vino a verme, eso me encantó.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Ya despierta niño, ¿acaso olvidaste que sé donde ocultas tu llave de emergencia? Entré y te vi tan profundamente dormido que me dio lástima despertarte. Y me entretuve viendo el concierto de André.

Le hablaría sobre cómo estuvo y todo eso, pero como bien sabe, me quedé dormido, ni caso tendría hacerme el extremadamente interesado sobre el tema, así que cambio el rumbo de la conversación por mejor.

—Guapa, muero de hambre, te invito a cenar —Al menos tenía la confianza de invitar a Amy sin que pensara que era una cita. ¿Punto a favor?

—Si me llevas en estas fachas, vamos, porque no tengo ánimo de cambiarme, mi ropa debe estar hecha un desastre dentro de la maleta —¿Cuáles fachas? Esos jeans ajustados combinados con aquella camisola blanca suelta pero a la vez ceñida a su silueta la hacen ver hermosa, además lleva una gargantilla que con un dije de corazón que le regalé hace años.

—Bueno, me costará llevarte por ahí con esas fachas, pero sobreviviré, quizás se dañe mi reputación un poco, pero no de gravedad.

—Menso, eso no se le dice a una chica.

—Bueno, a una chica no, pero tú… tú eres tú. —Me encanta hacerla enojar, esa carita de indignación, es y será mi gesto favorito.

—Olvídalo, vamos a cenar, porque si tu jugada era hacerme enojar para que olvide la cena…

—No puedo creer que aun lleves esa baratija —sé que la interrumpí, pero me fue imposible no comentar aquél detalle.

—¿Te refieres a éste dije? —me pregunta tomando el objeto con la mano izquierda y sonriendo dulcemente—, pues quizá no vale mucho en términos monetarios Taiki, pero para mí vale mucho emocionalmente, no olvido que compraste esto para mi cumpleaños con tu primer sueldo como dibujante.

—No fue nada… —me enternecí con sus últimas palabras y la verdad, me sentí contento. Me levanto de un salto del sofá y sin pensarlo tomé a Amy de la mano—, ¡vámonos!—me cercioré de traer mis llaves y mi billetera y salimos del departamento aun en el ascensor, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas y si ella no me soltaba, menos lo haría yo.

La traje a un restaurancito cerca de mi casa, no es demasiado lujoso, sin embargo, la comida es deliciosa y el ambiente tranquilo y acogedor. Las mesas siempre están decoradas con un arreglo de hojas de naturaleza muerta en tonos marrones y tres pequeñas velas que ayudan a alumbrar el lugar que se mantiene a media luz, dando así un implícito toque romántico para la ocasión.

Mientras cenamos, conversamos sobre el viaje de Amy, los días en la oficina sin ella y algunas otras cosas sin mayor importancia. De pronto se hizo el silencio, Amy miraba hacia la nada con sus manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla. La luz de las velas iluminaban su rostro, qué visión tan angelical…

—Eres hermosa —¿lo dije o lo pensé?

—¿Perdón? —Amy salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Que eres hermosa…

—Gracias —ella se sonrojó de inmediato y después sonrió… diferente, quizás ahora es el momento ideal para…

—Oye, hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace mucho, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. —me siento muy nervioso, pero creo que es la oportunidad perfecta, así que me atreví a tomar su mano y continuar.

—Sea lo que sea, dímelo, así, nada más, con la confianza que nos tenemos desde siempre. —eso me anima, su mirada me pareció diferente, ilusionada, no sé, lo mejor es que ella no retiró su mano, así que seguiré adelante.

—Amy, yo… lo que quiero que sepas es que…

—¡¿Taiki?! ¿Taiki Kou? ¡No puedo creerlo! —¿quién demonios está interrumpiéndome?

—Taiki, ¿conoces a esa chica? — Amiy se soltó de mi agarre algo molesta.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Viluy, no me digas que tanto me odias que te olvidaste de quién soy.

—Claro que me acuerdo—respondí desganado a la inoportuna chica—. Amy, te presento a Viluy, una antigua compañera de preparatoria.

—¡Compañera! Ya veo que después de todo, sí me guardas rencor —maldita arpía ¿por qué no cierra la boca?—. Hola linda, soy Viluy, una antigua ex novia de Taiki —y por qué tenía que ser tan enfática con la palabra "ex novia".

—Un gusto, soy Amy Mizuno, compañera de trabajo y la mejor amiga de Taiki —saludó como siempre cortés, aunque la noté por demás incómoda.

—¡No me digan que los interrumpí! —pregunta más idiota, ¡claro que nos interrumpió! Debería largarse ya.

—No, no interrumpes, yo ya me iba —Amy se puso de pie—. Los dejo para que puedan conversar.

—Nos vamos ya —no podía dejar que ella se fuera, ni siquiera me interesaba hablar con esa arpía —un gusto saludarte, hasta pronto.

Dejé el efectivo necesario para cubrir la cuenta y la propina, tomé de nuevo la mano de Amy y no la solté hasta salir del restaurante, sin siquiera voltear para ver la cara que debe tener Viluy en este instante ya que realmente no me interesa.

Ya fuera de ese lugar, me detengo junto a Amy para tranquilizarnos un poco tras el abrupto fin de nuestra cena, es entonces cuando decido volver a hablarle para alivianar de alguna forma la tensión que dejó la venenosa mujer que tengo por ex novia.

—Te hubieras quedado a platicar con tu ex, yo puedo ir sola a casa. —Amy sigue molesta, aunque no entiendo del todo muy bien por qué… ¿hay un dejo de celos en su mirada?

—Pero yo vine contigo y no me interesa hablar con Viluy en lo absoluto. Es cierto, ella fue mi novia hace años, pero me dejó por un tipo con dinero, argumentando que yo era un mediocre y que jamás llegaría a nada serio conmigo. —Tenía que dejarlo claro, quizás a ella no le importaba, pero al menos quería quedar en paz con el asunto de esa entrometida.

—Descuida, no tienes que darme explicaciones. —Acotó con cierta agresividad en su voz

—Sí tengo, Amy , porque yo… ¿estás celosa? —En verdad parece celosa, ¿o será mi imaginación?

—Obvio no… yo… me molestó esa chica, no sé, me dio mala espina, pero en fin, ya pasó… ¿vamos a tu casa? Mi maleta se quedó allá.

—Vamos entonces – Me dispuse a caminar a su lado, por ahora eso era suficiente para estar tranquilo. Que mal que mi oportunidad se vio arruinada, al menos pude reunir algo de valor, estoy decidido, buscaré la forma para declararme a Amy. El "no" ya lo tengo, iré por el sí.

* * *

Llegamos a casa de Taiki, aún me sentía perturbada por esa chica tan despampanante, parecía una modelo con esa larga cabellera y sus ojos azul pálido, cual muñeca de aparador. Ésta vez me fue imposible ocultar mi molestia, hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía… celosa, sí Taiki tenía razón estaba celosa y mucho y a éstas alturas me importa poco ser tan evidente

—¡Vaya que hace frío afuera! —la voz de Taiki me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—Sí, hace bastante frío, clima más raro —apenas caía en cuenta de que mis manos estaban heladas.

—¿Me acompañas con un té? —si eso me sirve para estar un rato más con él… y honestamente sí tenía frío.

—Sí, gracias.

A veces tomaba esa actitud de niña mimada, que por cierto, me hace sentir algo ridícula, pero disfruto mucho de las atenciones que Taiki tiene hacia mí, como ahora que sólo observo el esmero con el que prepara el té y me siento contenta por tener lo para mí, sin interrupciones.

—Mizuno, toma —dice a la vez en que me da un trozo de pastel de coco, mi favorito por cierto.

—¿Y esto?

—Bueno, salimos tan a prisa del restaurante que ni siquiera tomamos postre —puedo apostar que puse mi cara de pobre tonta enamorada.

—¡Gracias, se ve delicioso!

—Disfrútalo. Lo compré para ti —me sonríe amable, se ve tan…—, sé que te encanta y pensaba llevártelo cuando regresaras, pero ya estás aquí.

Amo todos sus detalles pero trato de no hacerme muchas ilusiones, de sobra sé que su forma de ser conmigo es por la amistad que nos une, sin intenciones de algo más.

Platicamos por horas, era tan fácil hablar con él de cualquier cosa, puedo abrirme a él sin sentirme expuesta ya que sé, él que no me juzga, por eso me siento libre de ser yo misma y eso por supuesto que me acomoda, como con nadie más me sucede.

—¡Dios mío, es tardísimo! —Al mirar mi reloj me sobresalté.

—Amy, ¿Por qué no te quedas? Ya es tarde para que vayas a casa, usa mi habitación, yo puedo dormir en el sofá

—No creo que sea apropiado, además no me gusta dar molestias, puedo pedir un taxi, ni siquiera he llamado a Luna para decirle que estoy en Tokio.

—Anda, no es ninguna molestia, tú y yo somos como hermanos —"hermanos" ¿qué le pasa a éste chico que se empeña en recalcar el tipo de relación que tenemos?

Honestamente, muero por quedarme en su casa, pero para qué alentar mis fantasías… después, caer en la realidad resulta doloroso. Este tiempo en Nagoya me sirvió para extrañarlo, y también para comprobar que puedo vivir sin él, quizá no feliz, pero podía segur viviendo. Debo tomar las riendas de mi vida y tomar una decisión respecto a mis sentimientos: o de una vez por todas le revelo a Taiki mis sentimientos, o me marcho lejos, pero más tiempo así, estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de lo que deseo en realidad no. Por el bien de ambos debo tomar una decisión.

—Mizuno, ¿estás ahí? De pronto te quedaste callada, como ausente.

—¿Eh? Sí, disculpa, estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa, necesito mi cama, mi habitación, a Luna.

—Como quieras…

Así hice, llamé para pedir un servicio de Taxi. Taiki me acompañó para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo.

El nuevo día llegó, desde que me desperté me siento abatida, con un sentimiento de pérdida avasallador. Será por la decisión que tomé. No era capaz de decirle a Taiki que lo amaba con toda el alma, no podía poner nuestra amistad en un a innecesaria fragilidad. Así que pondré distancia, por un tiempo. Podría ir a Nagoya a probar suerte para expandir la agencia, podría iniciar por mi cuenta. Tengo que pensar muy bien lo que haré, no son decisiones que se tomen a la ligera.

Me duele en el alma, no sé si era más doloroso estar con él como "su amiga" o en una ciudad lejana sin sus impertinencias de todos los días, su sonrisa traviesa y su cómplice mirada apoyándome en silencio todo el tiempo.

Por mi propio bien y para no seguir dándole vueltas a mi decisión, voy hacia la agencia y debo decir que todo parece de lo más normal, como siempre. Las chicas veían catálogos de cosméticos y zapatos cuando llegué, eso realmente me crispaba los nervios, pero Taiki dice que mientras hagan su trabajo, no debo molestarlas, "empleadas felices, empleadas productivas" ese es su lema.

Mimet mi secretaria, me entregó mi correspondencia junto con una elegante invitación.

—Señorita Amy, le entrego su correspondencia, he dejado en su escritorio las facturas que se deben entregar para que las apruebe y le envié a su correo electrónico la lista de pendientes de hoy.

—Gracias, Mimet, siempre tan eficiente. Por favor, que nadie me moleste.

—Sí, señorita.

Me fui a mi oficina, sentada detrás de mi escritorio, saco la invitación. Era un sobre plateado, muy elegante llevaba grabado un escudo de armas, al interior, una tarjeta de un papel muy fino que procedía a leer.

_"La familia Angellini tiene el honor de invitarle a la recepción que ofrecen para celebrar su arribo a Japón…  
Le esperamos a usted y un acompañante…"_

—Acompañante, si estoy más sola que un perro, ¡bah! No iré.

—¡Buenos días señorita Mizuno! Iremos a la fiesta ¿verdad?

—¡Taiki! ¿por qué nunca tocas la puerta?

—No te enojes, anda, regálame una sonrisa y dime que iremos a la fiesta, tengo mi invitación.

—Pensé que querrías ir con…

—Contigo, ¿con quién si no?

—No, con nadie, iremos juntos.

¡Genial! Quiero alejarme de Taiki y acepto ir con él a un evento, linda forma de mantenerme distante. No cabe duda que el amor lo vuelve estúpido a uno.

* * *

La noche de la fiesta llegó. Los empresarios italianos sí que echaron la casa por la ventana; en verdad esos señores estaban felices de hacer negocios en Tokio.

Yo estoy aquí solitario, impaciente, caminando como león enjaulado de un lado a otro en el recibidor, esperando a Amy porque no quiso que fuera por ella a su casa, me dejó claro que ella llegaría a la fiesta sola. Desde hace días está rara conmigo y eso me da mala espina.

—Disculpa la demora, ya estoy aquí. —al fin mi espera terminó, la chica culpable de mis ansiedades se hizo presente.

Se ve realmente espectacular, lleva un vestido corto, plateado, recogió su cabello con una especie de broche, luce en verdad encantadora. Me quedé sin aliento al verla y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, ¿desde cuando me ponía tan nervioso estar junto a ella?

—Te ves muy bien Mizuno — ¿bien?, se veía como una reina, pero no me iba a deshacer en cumplidos para evidenciarme.

—Tú también, casi ni te reconocí, ahora sí pareces un hombre decente —quisiera dejar de babear un segundo para poder responder a sus provocaciones, pero me volví un completo idiota ante su belleza.

Pasamos al jardín donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, había luces por doquier, el jardín es muy amplio, al fondo se encontraban, en un pequeño escenario, un cuarteto de cuerdas que se encargaría de amenizar la velada con piezas de todo tipo. Las largas mesas elegantes y llenas de deliciosos manjares están rodeadas delas personas que se acercaban a tomar algunos bocadillos, en el bar instalado cerca del escenario, podía apreciarse vino de las mejores marcas, champagne, ron, wiski, suficiente alcohol para emborrachar a un regimiento, en fin, todo está espléndido, inclusive la luna está hermosa, es como si con su inusual belleza me animara a revelar mis sentimientos, esta era la noche perfecta.

La gente a nuestro alrededor nos era desconocida, pero debíamos estar ahí, era una oportunidad única para relacionarnos y hacer contactos, así que teníamos la mejor actitud.

—Cosa più bella ragazza! —Paolo Angellini hizo su aparición, no me simpatiza, si no fuera porque está comprometido con la señorita Pía, pensaría que quiere algo con Amy.

—Grazie per l'invito, felice di essere qui— ella respondió amable como siempre, yo sólo sonreí a medias.

—Benvenuti a godersi la festa.

—Grazie —contesté a regañadientes porque Amy me lo ordenó con la mirada.

Paolo se fue, nos quedamos solos, cuando comenzó a sonar "Love in Sicilia" Le pedí a Amy que bailara conmigo, me puse nervioso al hacerlo pero lo disfruté como nunca, la gente a nuestro alrededor desapareció, sólo éramos ella y yo. Fue un intenso e inolvidable momento.

* * *

La velada transcurrió tranquila después de aquel baile, realmente me sentí feliz. Conocimos personas interesantes, de un momento a otro, comencé a sentirme un poco mal, además de cansada, me engenté de pronto. Taiki notó mi malestar y me sugirió alejarnos un poco del tumulto.  
Solos, alejados del bullicio, no hablamos mucho, pero aun en los ratos en que callábamos, podíamos comunicarnos tantas cosas… Taiki decidió terminar con el silencio, me daba la impresión de que estaba inquieto, intranquilo, no sé…

—Amy, te he notado rara, distante, ¿está todo bien? —¡obvio no está nada bien!

—Todo está bien, mejor que nunca, sólo debes entender que a veces necesito mi tiempo y mi espacio—mentirosa…

Si Taiki supiera que me arreglé para él, que lo único que deseaba en esta fiesta era bailar una pieza sin más afán que tenerlo lo más cerca posible y por muy doloroso que fuera, despedirme de la idea de tener algo más que una amistad.

—Bueno, supongo que no tienes razón para mentir. Hay algo que he querido contarte…

—Adelante, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —de pronto se puso tenso, realmente era importante lo que me iba a decir.

—Amy, yo… —ojalá dijera lo que quiero escuchar… nuevamente albergando esperanzas absurdas.

—Di lo que vayas a decir, porque me estás asustando. —presentí que no era nada bueno para mí, la expresión de angustia de Taiki me dice más que lo que expresa su voz.

—Estoy enamorado —declaró al fin, después hubo un largo silencio, tanto que puedo decir que escuché mi corazón romperse, esperaba que me dijera todo, menos eso.

—¿Y yo la conozco? —quería saber si mi repentina rival tenía rostro, Taiki no tenía muchas amigas y yo conocía a la mayoría y bueno… quizá sólo me estaba torturando.

—Verás, ella… yo… es… no, no la conoces. Es un amor imposible, no me hagas caso.

—Pero cuéntame, me interesa saber —hipócrita, sólo quería saciar mi curiosidad, quería saber contra quién me tendría que enfrentar, o mejor dicho, contra quien había perdido.

—No, es sólo una tontería, haz de cuenta que no dije nada, ¿sí? —¿cómo podría olvidar tal cosa?—. Amy, ¿te puedo hacer una petición? Es importante para mí —así le contestara que no, me haría la petición.

—Claro que sí, no podría negarte nada —era verdad, muy a mi pesar.

—¿Me prometes que sin importar lo que pase, siempre seremos los mejores amigos? —"amigos" no sé pero esa palabra en sus labios no me simpatiza.

—Taiki, no concibo una vida sin ti, sin tus impertinencias, tu curiosidad insaciable. Han sido años de ésta amistad, ¿cómo puedes pensar que la puedo cortar de tajo? Nada, absolutamente nada puede empañar nuestra amistad ni cambiar el cariño que te tengo —ni siquiera el amor que me consumía…

—Gracias —Me abrazó, pero ésta vez fue diferente, me dio a pensar que mis palabras significaron mucho para él. También lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me paralicé ya que Taiki estaba demasiado cerca, me puse nerviosa, si fuera más valiente lo estaría ya besado, me derrito con esos ojos violeta fijos en mí. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa —mi cobardía, me lleva a romper con el momento, ya no resistía más.

—Tienes razón, es tarde y mañana debemos trabajar. —Por un minuto me odié, pero era lo mejor. No debía seguir guardando ilusiones que no me llevarían a nada.

Por momentos, tenía la sensación de que Taiki podría pretender algo más conmigo, pero en otros, era justamente él quien me dice que no desea perder nuestra amistad. Y el amor… el amor siempre lo arruina todo. Habiendo tantos peces en el mar y yo queriendo pescar al más difícil de todos…

Taiki me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, ésta vez no quiso pasar. Yo tenía la necesidad de hablar con él, sentía que teníamos demasiadas cosas pendientes, que debí decirle que lo amaba, que no era feliz con la idea de verlo con otra pero no…

En mi habitación, repasé sus palabras una y otra vez, me duele en el alma saber que lo perdería, la rabia que sentía al recordar eso y más por la culpa de no ser capaz de luchar por él me estaba consumiendo y por primera vez en años, volvía a llorar por causa del amor.

Pasé la noche en vela, todos mis pensamientos, temores y ansiedades, resolvieron usar mi mente como campo de batalla.

—¡Vaya noche amarga que he pasado! En fin, no tiene caso seguir dándole vueltas a éste asunto.

Me levanté con la poca energía que pude reunir, me di cuenta de que ya debía ir a la oficina, no puedo dejar tirado el trabajo así nada más. Me di un baño exprés, me puse cualquier cosa y salí de casa.

—Iré por un café, necesito "gasolina".

En el Crown, ya olía a café recién hecho, Onasuki me atendió, tan amable como impertinente.

—¡Buenos días Amy! ¡Qué carita!

—Pasé una mala noche.

—¿Problemas en la agencia?

—No, nada de eso, cosas mías, no te preocupes.

—A ver, cosas como "me gusta mi mejor amigo" o cosas como "estoy enamorada de Taiki y no sé cómo decírselo"

—¡Onasuki! ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso! —su comentario dio en el clavo, creo que mis sentimientos ya son un secreto a voces.

—Amy, ¿por qué ocultar algo tan bonito como lo es el amor? Además estoy segura que Taiki…

—Taiki nada, disculpa, llevo prisa —no quería hablar del tema, no ahora y menos con ella que era tan cercana a él.

Al huir tan rápidamente, ni siquiera recordé que quería un café. Llegue a la agencia totalmente sin energía, me sentía verdaderamente mal, si no fuera porque hay que ultimar detalles de la presentación tal vez hubiera pensado seriamente quedarme en casa.

—¡Buenos días, guapa! —Taiki llegó, como siempre, entraba a mi oficina sin tocar la puerta.

—Buenos días —Saludé apenas.

—Uy, qué mala cara, ¿te sientes bien?

—La verdad no, ¿se me nota mucho?

—No, para nada, solamente estás más blanca que una hoja de papel y a juzgar por tus ojeras, veo que no dormiste nada, de ahí en fuera, todo bien.

—Tienes razón, no pegué un ojo en toda la noche…

—¿Estás nerviosa por la presentación?

—Am, sí, por eso…

—Tranquila, todo va a salir excelente, eres fantástica, no hay porqué estar nerviosos ¿de acuerdo? Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa.

—¿Y la presentación?

—Mira, trabaja en tu hogar, sé que estarás más relajada ¿bien?, más tarde voy por los materiales para revisarlos y juntarlos con lo mío para tener todo listo a tiempo.

—Te tomaré la palabra, no me siento bien.

—Te llevo entonces.

—No te preocupes, me voy sola.

Tomo lo necesario para trabajar en casa y me marcho, no quiero estar cerca de Taiki, su cercanía me hace más daño que bien, debo alejarme porque más que nunca tengo la certeza de que nunca existirá algo entre nosotros y eso, es la verdadera razón de mi malestar.

* * *

Éste día en la oficina fue raro, largo para mí, sin ella todo se torna nublado, gris y aburrido. Me preocupa mucho Amy, creo que en verdad se sentía mal, para que haya aceptado irse a casa debió ser grave, me pregunto cómo estará, además, cada día está más distante… lo mejor será ir a casa, es bastante tarde.

Tomo mis cosas, cierro la oficina y salgo determinado a tratar de dormir un poco, estar fresco y alerta para la presentación de la campaña de los zapatos.

Antes de ir a mi departamento, recuerdo que debo pasar por casa de Amy por los materiales en los que ella trabajaba. Quisiera llevarle una flor, pero no lo creo apropiado, no tenía motivos, al final me acobardé… como de costumbre.

Al llegar a su casa, quien me recibe es Luna, siempre seria y correcta en su trato, a pesar de que la conocía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Buenas noches, joven Kou.

—Buenas noches, ¿cómo está?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Busca a Amy?

—Sí, quedé de venir por la carpeta de materiales en la que trabajaba para revisarla y estar listos para mañana.

—oh, vaya, es que acabo de subir a su habitación y vi que estaba profundamente dormida, quería que cenara algo, pero prefiero que duerma ya que para ella es difícil conciliar el sueño.

—Entiendo, ¿será posible que me deje pasar a su habitación? Quizá dejó la carpeta a la mano, la tomo y me voy, prometo no despertarla.

La carpeta me importa poco, pero quiero verla, no me gustó la forma en que se despidió, quería asegurarme que estuviera bien, en fin, en pocas palabras moría por verla y cualquier excusa para lograrlo sería válida.

—Está bien, sólo le pido que sea cauteloso —Luna me dejó pasar, con algo de recelo, sí, pero conseguí lo que quería.

Llego a su habitación, abro la puerta cuidadosamente para no advertir mi llegada. Ella duerme profundamente apoyada sobre su lado izquierdo, esbozaba una tenue sonrisa, me encantaría saber qué soñaba… ¿tal vez conmigo?, ¿puede que al menos el Taiki, que quizá aparece en sus sueños, le diga realmente lo que éste cobarde calla?, ¿podremos, al menos en su cabeza, estar juntos como tanto he deseado? No lo creo, probablemente está sonriendo porque terminó su parte del trabajo y por ello se siente satisfecha, ya que de ser yo quien le provocara esa sonrisa mientras duerme, no estaría tan tirante conmigo cada vez que me observa despierta.

Me detengo a su lado para mirarla sin perder de vista cada uno de sus suaves movimientos, además pude notar que no esperaba compañía para dormir, bueno, obvio, ni que supiera que yo estaría acá y más encima quisiera estar a su lado... Dios, cada día me vuelvo más incomprensible para mí mismo y el nivel de estupideces que mentalmente digo me están superando.

Vuelvo a mirarla tras batir mi cabeza y con eso buscar que cada pensamiento inoportuno desaparezca. Veo que su lap top, sus libros, algunos cd's, sus grandes audífonos que por cierto, yo en lo personal odio, están ahí, ocupando gran parte de su cama, dejando apenas un pequeño espacio donde yacía ella. Se ve tan distinta, tan indefensa. Siento el impulso de besarla y después de pensarlo un poco y darme cuenta que tras varios minutos, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, decido arriesgarme.  
Me inclino entonces, nervioso y agitado, contemplo sus labios sonrosados unos segundos más, huelo a frutos rojos, ese aroma que llena mis días de un poco de felicidad lo tengo ahora más cerca que nunca, me lleno de él y por fin, mis labios tocan los de ella. Al sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de mi amor me invadió de una emoción indescriptible. Amy se movió repentinamente y yo me separé tan rápido como pude, me alejo unos pasos y me quedo ahí parado, ya no me siento tan feliz, ahora siento culpa y me recrimino por ser tan cobarde porque no me atrevo a decirle que la amo más que a nada, por no besarla aquella noche de la fiesta… por tantas y tantas cosas más…

—¡Idiota!— exclamé.

—Espero que haya encontrado lo que vino a buscar —la voz de Luna me hizo aterrizar al momento

—Bueno, este… no, no lo encontré, la verdad no quise molestarla, creo que mejor la dejo descansar. ¿Le puedo pedir un favor? No le diga que estuve aquí, se molestará conmigo por no despertarla y ambos sabemos lo difícil que es cuando se enoja.

—Está bien, por ésta vez no diré nada —me contestó Luna, con cierto aire de complicidad. ¿Habrá visto todo?

—Me retiro entonces, gracias, buenas noches.

—Lo acompaño a la puerta

—No es necesario, conozco la salida — Me despido algo nervioso, me siento descubierto así que emprendo la huida a toda velocidad. Bajo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, atravieso la puerta y al cerrarla tras de mí, me detengo a tomar un poco de aire al sentirme algo aliviado.

—¡Taiki! —Escuché a Amy gritar mi nombre.

—¡Mizuno! —Me di la vuelta para observar a mi interlocutora, ¿vendrá a reclamarme por el beso?

—¡Taiki eres un…! ¡Ya no tengo insultos, los he usado todos!

—Amy, yo… déjame explicarte, lo que paso fue que… —no puedo articular palabra, definitivamente creo que ahora se viene un "regaño de aquellos" y creo que sería con justa razón.

—¡¿Me quieres decir por qué rayos no me despertaste?!¡No puedo creer que te fueras a ir sin el informe! Aquí lo tienes —me extendió un folder azul que yo ni siquiera había notado que traía entre sus manos.

—No quise despertarte, es raro que puedas conciliar el sueño y bueno, yo vendría a primera hora mañana —no puedo quitar la cara de culpa, pero si ella no me reclamaba el beso, no iba a ser yo quien confesara.

—Ya sabes que no me gustan esas consideraciones absurdas, la presentación de mañana es importante para ambos —me encantaba verla tan seria y apasionada por el trabajo, en su faceta de profesionista era hermosa.

—Lo sé Ami, nada puede salir mal, hemos trabajado tanto, en especial tú.

—Taiki, no empieces, ambos hemos trabajado por igual, verás que obtendremos la cuenta y nuestra empresa despegará —me mira totalmente convencida de lo que decía, realmente me sorprende la capacidad que Amy tiene para infundirme seguridad—. Pero bueno, ya qué, mejor dime si ya cenaste porque la verdad es que yo no y muero de hambre.

—No, a eso iba justamente.

—¿Y qué pensabas cenar a ésta hora? ¿Pizza de microondas? Ven, vamos a casa —me toma de la mano cual niño pequeño y yo sólo obedezco y la sigo, en realidad si ella supiera que la seguiría al fin del mundo si me lo pidiera… que cursi, hasta para mí sonó demasiado cursi.

Llegando a su casa y sabiendo que soy bien recibido en esta, de todas formas no puedo evitar sentirme más nervioso que de costumbre, pero por otro lado una parte de mí desea que Amy se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel beso robado, porque así tendría la pauta para hablar del tema y con eso, ser capaz de hablarle de mis sentimientos, pero por otro lado, tengo miedo de que al saberlo, ella se alejara de mí. Me aterra la idea de vivir lejos de Amy, porque para la mayor de mis desgracias ésa jovencita autosuficiente y regañona, se ha convertido en mi mundo entero.

No sé si soy un imbécil por haberme enamorado de ella o lo soy más por no poder confesar lo que siento...

¿Qué? ¿Y Amy? Vaya, no sé en qué momento me perdí tanto en mis reflexiones que ni siquiera noté cuando ella se había ido a la cocina.

* * *

No puede ser, mi mente me juega nuevamente una broma, creo que mi sueño fue tan real que podría jurar que Taiki me besó, pero ¡qué va! Eso es imposible, para él no soy más que una amiga, bueno, su mejor amiga, es tan torpe que no se da cuenta que muero porque seamos algo más. Aunque si soy honesta, yo tampoco pongo mucho de mi parte para que él note mi interés, pero es que, ¡es tan divertido molestarlo! Sin embargo a veces pienso que con mis maltratos lo alejo de mí, pero yo misma me prometí, desde que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, que no lo trataría diferente.

Cada día me cuesta más trabajo estar a su lado, porque siento que cualquier gesto me podría delatar, su cercanía me pone nerviosa y me vuelvo torpe, esto del amor es una estupidez, ¡Sí que la hiciste buena cupido! Y para acabar de fastidiar, ahora resulta que está enamorado.

—Amy, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Apenas escuche a Taiki me sobresalté, al voltear me doy cuenta que está parado en el umbral de la puerta observándome atento, espero que no haya visto mi cara de borreguito a medio morir.

—Hacer un par de sándwiches no requiere de gran ciencia, puedo hacerlo sola, gracias —respondo casi en automático, lo que menos deseo era tenerlo cerca para  
que pudiera notar mi nerviosismo, pero es inútil, más tardé en contestar que en tenerlo a mi lado.

—Bueno, pero como no quiero que me envenenes, te ayudaré

—Bobo, si quisiera envenenarte lo haría de otro modo —respondí maliciosamente a su comentario.

—¿Cómo cuál? —es mi idea o… ¿Taiki se escuchó, lo que la gente diría, como "explícitamente sensual"?

—No sé, o sea… no, no sé —brillante…

—Bueno, no te preocupes, confío en que no querrás envenenarme al menos hasta que consigamos la cuenta.

—Tienes razón. Pasando ese día comienza a preocuparte y temer por tu vida —inevitablemente lo observo y vuelvo a encontrar esa juguetona mirada que se hace recíproca en la mía. Me fascina.

—Oye, ¿Tienes leche con chocolate? Puede ser esa mi opción más segura en caso de que tus planes homicidas no esperen hasta que concretemos lo del proyecto.

—Sí, en el refrigerador, Luna aún la compra para mí así que tranquilo, no la intervine con ninguna sustancia perjudicial para tu salud.

—¿Podemos beber un poco? —me pregunta haciendo un gesto por demás infantil, hasta haciendo pucheros me parece apuesto.

—Bebe tú, a esta hora no es bueno para mí consumir azúcar, esas calorías irán directo a mis caderas y no quiero.

—Anda, bebe un poco conmigo, recordemos nuestros días como estudiantes, además, unas cuantas calorías no te harán nada, así como estás, estás absolutamente irresistible, digo, estás bonita.

Mi mente codifica eso como un coqueteo y no es que en el pasado hayan faltado algunos entre nosotros, pero éste fue distinto, más osado, más… cállate Amy y mejor deja de pensar cosas que no son ni serán.

—¡Maldición! —fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Lo que me faltaba ¿por qué siempre debo ponerme tan nerviosa cuando alguien flirtea conmigo? Pero antes al menos sólo me ponía roja, ahora no basta con eso, sino que de paso también me tengo que cortar un dedo por no prestar atención y notar que el tomate que picaba fue a dar al piso.

—Amy, ¿qué pasó? —me pregunta Taiki con increíble rapidez.

—Me corté —le respondí apenas y de inmediato vino a mi rescate

—¡Eso es mucha sangre! Tranquila, yo te curaré — de inmediato cubre mi mano con un trapo limpio para hacer presión y evitar que mi sangre siguiera escurriendo, me lleva a la sala para después ir a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Menos mal Taiki conoce cada rincón de la casa y me ahorra el tener que decirle dónde está cada cosa en este lugar.

En ese momento me siento tonta, torpe y enojada, pero al mismo tiempo me siento segura y protegida, Taiki me curó con mucho cuidado y me atrevo a decir que con cariño, claro, somos los mejores amigos desde el primer semestre de la universidad, cuatro años de carrera, dos de maestría, ¡caray, perdí la cuenta de cuántos posgrados! Bueno, somos los mejores amigos y un día sin esperarlo, me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él.

—Amy, aquí está la cena, no me quedan tan deliciosos como a ti, pero hice lo que pude —y para mí era mucho.

—Se ven realmente bien, gracias —El dolor se me olvidó, sólo puedo pensar en lo bien que me siento estando con él, que quiero que se quedara a mi lado siempre y compartamos una vida juntos. ¡Pero maldita sea, está enamorado!

* * *

La presentación fue todo un éxito, finalmente conseguimos la cuenta de los italianos, todo en la agencia iba de maravilla, tras varias semanas sin mayor novedad, salvo que teníamos mucho trabajo. Profesionalmente estábamos por lograr lo que habíamos soñado. Sin embargo, eso estaba en segunda posición en mi escala de prioridades.

Mi Amy estaba cada vez más distante de mi, ya no íbamos al Crown a tomar café y platicar después del trabajo, ya no me dejaba visitarla con la misma frecuencia, pues me daba excusas tontas para que no fuera a su casa. La incertidumbre me estaba matando; así que decidí confrontar el problema y tomar cartas en el asunto, tenía un plan, si bien no sabría el resultado, era lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer.

—10 de septiembre, feliz cumpleaños amor…

Llegó el día en que agradecía a Dios la existencia de la mujer que robó mi corazón, ansiaba correr a felicitarla, pero no era el momento. Pasé semanas preparando algo especial para este día, para que fuera especial e inolvidable. Me reporté enfermo, así no tendría que ver a Amy y evitaría con ello delatarme, además, tendría el tiempo necesario para preparar todo.

Pasé todo el día arreglando el departamento, moví los muebles y sólo dejé una mesa montada para una cena para dos y puse series de luces por todos lados. Cociné los platillos favoritos de Amy, claro con ayuda de Luna y compré orquídeas blancas, que simbolizaban el amor que sentía por la que hasta hoy, había sido la mejor de mis amigas.

Una vez que estaba todo listo, nervioso y emocionado, llamé a Amy, esperando que todo saliera como lo planee.

—Hola Taiki, ¿cómo sigues?

—Hola Amy, no muy bien, pero ya pasará.

—¿Fuiste con el médico?

—Este, no, no tenía animo de salir.

—Te pasas, ¿acaso te gusta estar enfermo? Llamaré al doctor Chiba para que vaya a verte.

—¡No, no es necesario! Te llamé porque me urge hablarte de algo importante sobre… la agencia, bueno, hay algunas cosas que quiero discutir contigo. ¿te molestaría venir a mi departamento?

—¿Ahora? ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? —Sí amor, lo sé es tu cumpleaños, pero Luna sabe que lo pasarás acá.

—Por favor, te lo suplico, si no fuera en verdad de vida o muerte no te haría venir—cruzo los dedos para que no rechace mi petición. Hoy estoy decidido, por fin ya dejé atrás la mayor parte de mis miedos y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

— Pero… Está bien, llego en treinta minutos.

—Gracias, te espero entonces —¡Lo conseguí! ¡Viene para acá!

Fueron los 30 minutos más largos de mi vida, mis manos sudaban cual adolescente y mi corazón parecía una locomotora a todo vapor. Me aseguré de tener todo en orden, lucir y oler bien, debo poner atención a los detalles, nada puede estar mal hoy.

El sonido del timbre me provocó un mini infarto, seguro es ella. Abro la puerta algo nervioso, ha llegado el día de jugarme el todo por el todo, hoy tengo que decirle a mi amor todo lo que siento por ella sin importar nada más.

—Hola Kou ¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan urgente que querías decirme?—habló con molestia en su voz, la entiendo, segura estaba de que yo me olvidé de su cumpleaños.

—Bueno yo… emmm pasa…—me hago a un lado para dejarla seguir.

—¿Pero qué es esto?—Amy llevo sus palmas hacia su boca y pude advertir que unas tímidas lágrimas se asomaron a sus hermosos y azules ojos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Acaso crees que olvidaría un día tan especial?

—¡Taiki!, esto es…

— No digas nada, lo que deseo es que este cumpleaños sea inolvidable para ti.

—No era necesario — dijo apenas.

—Lo era, lo es. Porque tengo que hacerte saber que eres muy importante para mí.

—Taiki yo…

—Seguro pensaste que se me había olvidado, pero en realidad estuve trabajando en esto todo el día, pero no es todo, aún debo mostrarte otra cosa.

—Pero…

No le di tiempo de decir nada, no quiero darle oportunidad de escapar, la tomo de la mano y la llevo fuera del departamento.

—Vamos a la azotea, tengo algo más para ti –apenas y puedo respirar, de sólo saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

Llegamos al fin a nuestro destino, el aire frío en mi rostro me dio un poco de alivio. Tome aire profundamente para poder continuar.

—Debo cubrir tus ojos ahora —sin esperar respuesta, me posé detrás de ella.

La guio con mucho cuidado hasta el centro del lugar cuando comenzó un pequeño espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Sabía que pasaría porque no muy lejos, había una pequeña feria. Solté a Amy, ella quedó sorprendida por lo que veía, como una niña en una juguetería, disfrutaba del momento. Ahí estaba también mi vieja guitarra; la tomé y continué con la sorpresa.

—Amy ésta canción la compuse para ti, cuando te fuiste a Nagoya, espero te guste.

—Taiki…

Sus ojos llenos de ilusión me dio la fuerza que mi voz necesitaría en un momento de nerviosismo como éste, pero al verla ahora, con su pequeña boca entreabierta debido a la sorpresa, con sus ojos hechos un cristal por la emoción más el suave carmesí de sus mejillas sonrojadas, sé que estoy haciendo bien al confesarle el amor tan grande que siento por ella.

**_Despierto esta mañana sin tu compañía  
si no estás conmigo se me va la vida  
te marchas muy lejos de aquí _**

**_y te llevas mi alegría_**

**_Te llevaste tu sonrisa  
y el sonido de tu voz  
te llevaste tus manías  
y también mi corazón.  
_****_  
Descubrí que no sé estar sin ti_  
_que duele estar así: extrañándote_**

_**Me dejaste una silla vacía,**_  
_**un dolor de ausencia**_  
_**y la melancolía.**_

_**La esperanza de volver a verte**_

_**y decirte siempre eres para mí  
que no hay día ni noche que pase  
sin que piense en ti.**_

_**No sé cómo explicarte toda mi agonía**_  
_**pero me haces falta cómo el sol al día**_  
_**si tú no vuelves pronto a mí**_  
_**seguro moriría.**_

_**Me hace falta tu aroma**_

**_para poder respirar  
y me falta tu mirada _**

**_que se lleva mi ansiedad_**

**_Descubrí que no sé estar sin ti  
que duele estar así: extrañándote_**

_**Me dejaste una silla vacía,**_  
_**un dolor de ausencia**_  
_**y la melancolía.**_

**_La esperanza de volver a verte_**

**_Y decirte siempre eres para mí  
que no hay día ni noche que pase  
sin que piense en ti._**

Terminé la canción más nervioso que cuando comencé, pues de algún modo era parte de mi declaración de amor para Amy, ella aplaudía y sonreía por cada detalle.

—Taiki, esa canción… lo que dice… gracias, es hermosa… Pero… ¿por qué te tomas tantas molestias por mí? —¿en serio me lo pregunta?

Parece que en verdad está cerrada a tener algo conmigo… me invadieron de pronto todos mis temores, sentí el impulso de rendirme, pero no, seguiré adelante, no puedo rendirme ahora.

—Amy, preciosa… te tengo que decir que… yo… te mentí —confesé al fin.

—¿Cómo? ¿En qué?— sus ojos azules fijos en mí, me ponen aun más nervioso, pero lo había decidido ya, ahora es el momento de hablar. Solté la guitarra y voy hasta donde está ella, tomo lugar frente a Amy, para así poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Aquel día en la fiesta, cuando me preguntaste si tú conocías a la chica de quien me había enamorado ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, y también recuerdo que me contestaste que no —no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero me dio la impresión de que su mirada se tornó triste.

—Pues te mentí —continué, tomé su rostro con ambas manos—. La conoces perfectamente, es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido, al principio la veía tan sólo como una amiga, pero con el pasar del tiempo y sin que lo planeara, se fue metiendo poco a poco en mi corazón, hasta que me di cuenta que ya no podía vivir sin verla, sin escucharla reír, sin compartir cada minuto de mi vida con ella.

—Pero, ¿quién es? —pregunta Amy con desespero.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes ya? ¡Amy, la ves a diario al espejo!— creo que me exasperé, ¿cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta? Su expresión cambió, de aquél repentino desánimo a sorpresa. Me arrepentí de mi reacción tan visceral, pude haberla asustado.

—Taiki yo… no juegues conmigo… —me dijo titubeante.

—¡Es que no estoy jugando! —sin soltar su rostro, la miro fijamente, está asustada, me sentí mal por ello, pero ya no podía retroceder en mis actos. Ya no pude o tal vez no quise contener ese deseo de tomarla entre mis brazos y al fin la beso como tanto anhelé.

Amy al principio estaba tensa, pensé que me abofetearía en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, me correspondió, sus manos rodearon mi cuello y se entregó a aquel beso con la misma intensidad que yo. Entonces me sentí dichoso porque lo que tanto ambicionaba mi corazón, estaba sucediendo justo en este momento.

Fue un beso largo, apasionado, con ése beso nos dijimos las palabras que callamos durante tanto tiempo, porque algo era seguro, Amy sentía lo mismo por mí, porque si de algo estaba completamente seguro es de que nadie besa así por cortesía, menos por desconcierto.

—Te amo Amy —tras el beso, continué con mi declaración—, amo todo de ti, tu aroma a frutos rojos, tu voz, tus regaños, tu cabello enredado, los lunares en tu cuello, la manera en que se encienden tus mejillas cuanto te enojas. Eres esa razón por la que me levanto cada día, por ti, dejé de ser un idiota para hacer algo con mi vida.

—Yo… —ella estaba nerviosa, puedo sentir su cuerpo temblar entre mis brazos, no quiero que se vaya, así que la abrazo con fuerza. Aún existía la posibilidad de que me rechazara, que por miedo me enviara al exilio, lejos de su vida para siempre.

—Espera, déjame terminar —me aferro a ella como a la vida misma, para terminar con las palabras que me aterraba pronunciar—. Si este amor que me consume por dentro, no es correspondido, no me lo digas, sólo date la vuelta, ve a casa, descansa y mañana háblame como siempre, cómo si éste beso no hubiera ocurrido, entierra mis palabras en lo más profundo y nunca más hablemos de amor. Porque de algo estoy seguro, el día que tú me faltes, mi vida terminó.

En ese momento la solté, con el temor más frío y desolador que había sentido en mi vida, bajé la mirada y esperé, fueron los segundos más largos, la angustia más hostil. Ella seguía parada frente a mí sin decir una palabra, fue entonces que sentí su suave mano sobre mi rostro, levantó mi mentón y…

—¿Ves como si eres algo lento? Hay que explicarte las cosas dos veces —se puso de puntillas y me besó.

Y es así como sé que mis sueños al fin se convierten en realidad.

Amy y yo nos seguimos besando entre tanto hacemos pequeñas pausas para mirarnos, sí, nos reímos al notar lo "tontos" que nos vemos por haber esperado tanto para confesar nuestros sentimientos, pero el alivio que se siente a la vez es algo que a los dos nos baña en sosiego. Fue mucho tiempo callando lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, así que desde ahora sé que nos empeñaremos en recuperar el tiempo perdido para así estar juntos, pero juntos como realmente lo deseábamos.

**=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=**

_¿Qué les pareció? Estúpida friend zone ¿no? xD_

¿Alguna vez han pasado por alguna situación similar? Cuéntenme en sus comentarios, siempre es lindo saber de ustedes.

La canción la podrán escuchar en mi página de Ami Mizuno –Sailor Mercury o bien, en mi perfil de facebook.

_Lirit Yazmin, hermana, gracias por tu cariño, tus porras, tu confianza.  
Gracias a ustedes que pasan a leer y me dejan sus comentarios._

_Kisses and blessings._

_=Anny=_


End file.
